Head First
by RickRhymes
Summary: Rick gets injured on a supply run. He's in pain, but something else is getting the better of him. (Richonne one-shot.)
Rick's fingers gripped the ledge of the bathroom sink. His breathing was getting ragged. Sweat was beading on his brow. He glanced down at Michonne, who was perched on her knees in front of him, her fingers moving expertly across his skin.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his, briefly, and then returned to her task. As she did, Rick titled his head back and let out a soft grunt.

"Ahh", he winced in pain.

"Sorry. Can you move it?" Michonne asked as she carefully unraveled a cold, wet towel from Rick's terribly swollen ankle. Rick wiggled his ankle from side to side. It hurt like hell, but it moved.

"Straighten it out." She instructed. Rick complied, and hissed at the unpleasant sensation. "It looks worse than it probably is. You were able to walk in here so… It's just a sprain."

He nodded. Michonne discarded the damp towel, and Rick handed her an elastic bandage from the vanity top. She gingerly began to wrap it around his injured ankle.

"Tell me how this happened, again." Michonne prompted, though she remembered his earlier retelling of the events quite clearly.

Rick sighed. "I…fell." An amused smile spread across Michonne's face.

He had taken Spencer out on a supply run to a housing development about fifty miles out. They didn't find any food, but in the last house they checked, there were some clean clothes and building tools. Rick had loaded the supplies into a large plastic crate and started back to the car. The supplies obstructed his view as he'd started down the deteriorating steps that led to the front door. He had misjudged his footing, and the step crumbled and gave way beneath him. He then dropped to the next step where all of his weight landed on his ankle. He'd lurched forward, spilling the supplies, tumbled down the remaining steps, and landed face-first in the grass.

"And where was Spencer during this?" Michonne asked.

"In the garage. He didn't see it happen, so let's keep the details between you and me." Rick tilted his head to the side playfully, enjoying the low rumble of her laughter.

"All finished." Michonne secured Rick's bandage with three clips and stood up.

She reached around him to gather the packaging from the bandage and throw it out. Rick didn't attempt move out of her way. He reached out and trailed his knuckles up and down her bare arm. "I should take you with me next time. Things like that don't happen when you're around. You watch my back."

"And you watch mine." She replied dryly, the double entendre less that subtle. Rick chuckled. "Come on."

Michonne slipped one arm around his slim waist, and he leaned on her for support. They left the bathroom, and hobbled down the hallway to the room they now shared. The bed was disheveled from the previous night's sleep. The windows were cracked, letting the cool night air stream through the room.

"Thank you." Rick said softly as Michonne lowered him onto the bed. She then went to the dresser to change her clothes. Rick was already stripped down to boxers and a soft, brown t-shirt. He took off his watch, settled into the mattress, and watched Michonne undress.

Once naked, she rummaged through the drawers and decided on a white t-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants – no underwear, Rick noticed – then climbed into bed next to him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few beats, both of them content to be home and off of their feet.

"How was _your_ day?" Rick asked.

"Less eventful. Tobin and I worked on the guard towers. They're coming along." Michonne moved to lay on her side, wedging a pillow between her head and arm. She let out a contended sigh at the feel of the cool fabric on her skin.

He nodded. "That's good."

"Is Daryl moved into his new place?"

"Looks like."

Alexandria had suffered many losses since Rick's group arrived, and a lot of homes were left vacant. There was no reason for all of them to be squeezed into two houses anymore. Rick, Michonne, and the kids had hunkered down here, but everyone who had shared the house with them gradually filed out on their own. Daryl was the last to go.

"That was quick." Michonne noted.

"He probably thought we didn't want him around, since…" Rick smirked and trailed off, gesturing between the two of them.

"Or maybe he was just getting tired of all the ruckus." She offered, half-joking, looking pointedly at him.

Rick grinned. "Me? You mean me?"

"That's right." She said, clearly referring to Rick's tendency to make love…loudly.

"Yeah, well…" He was about to bring up some of the things _she_ was groaning in _his_ ear just two nights ago, when he caught a look in her eye. "You okay?"

"Mhmm." Something was on her mind.

"You miss him." He stated, speaking of Daryl.

She waved that off, though he wasn't wrong. "We've spent so long living on top of each other. It's just…weird. Having this house all to ourselves." She gave their bedroom a cursory glance.

"But good, too?"

"Yeah." She said sincerely, and smiled at him.

"There are definitely…" He dropped his gaze to her breasts, where her dark nipples were visible through the thin fabric of her white shirt. "Perks."

Michonne reared back and their eyes met. "You sure you're up for those right now?" His ankle would be causing him quite a bit of pain until the swelling went down.

"See for yourself." He came back immediately.

She didn't need to be told twice. She reached one hand over and placed it on Rick's groin. She was pleased but not surprised to find him hard. She began to caress him over top of his underwear. She lightly cupped his balls, then dragged her palm up the length of him, lingering at his tip. Rick whimpered, and Michonne felt herself get wet.

 _Wetter_.

If she were wearing underwear, they would be soaked through by now. She had always been aware that Rick was an attractive man, but ever since they'd fucked, her body vibrated like a tuned fork whenever he entered the room. He could bend her over the nearest piece of furniture at any given time, and she would bet she'd be ready for him. Just watching him lounging in bed in that worn t-shirt was enough to get her going…now that she was familiar with the hard muscle and sun kissed skin that lay beneath.

Rick leaned down to press his lips to hers, and lifted a hand to palm one of her breasts. He slid his tongue into her mouth, wanting to fill his senses with her. They continued to kiss and fondle each other that way, then Michonne rose up and slid one leg over Rick's hips, straddling him. Wanting more.

She wasted no time in cupping his face with both of her hands, pulling him to her. His fingers slid over her while she devoured his mouth. Rick felt like she was trying to pull something out of him. She held him so firmly to her, he couldn't have pulled away if he wanted to.

Rick loved it.

Impatient groans rose up in his throat. All they'd done was make out, yet he felt primed and ready to pop. The fabric between them kept him from feeling the heat of her, but he knew he'd find her sopping wet and scorching once he got his fingers into her waistband. For now, he opted to get her out of her shirt. He'd been groping her breasts for a good several minutes, and his mouth was watering for them. He lifted the bottom of the shirt, and Michonne moved to pull it off. She hadn't yet gotten it over her head before Rick's mouth was on her chest. Michonne moaned appreciatively and ground her hips into him while he suckled one hard nipple. He moved to her other breast, lapping his tongue over the peak with long strokes, then taking it into his mouth.

When his hand began creeping down her navel, Michonne grunted and pulled back, hopping off of the bed entirely. The loss of warmth and sensation smacked Rick in the face. He instinctively reached out to pull her back, but she evaded him. His ankle kept him from leaping up after her. She knew if he got his hands on her sex, she would be a goner, and she had something else in mind. She took a few seconds to steady her breath, then slid her sweatpants down her hips.

Rick licked his lips as he took in the full view of her naked body. Michonne moved to the foot of the bed. She leaned forward and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. He lifted his hips and she pulled the fabric down his legs, careful not to disturb his sensitive ankle. Rick sat up and removed his own shirt.

Michonne knelt at the edge of the bed, and slid her hands up his thighs. Rick got the picture, and a shiver went through him. She eyed his crotch hungrily, looking so eager to get her head between his legs that it made him want to come on the spot. He gripped the sheets and curled his toes.

She leaned down and let her warm breath caress him. His dick leaped. She pressed her full lips against the underside of him. She kissed the sides of him, then gripped him at the base with her hand and suckled his tip. Rick's breath hitched. She let her saliva trickle out of her mouth, wetting his shaft. She dragged her tongue from his balls to his tip, then slipped him between her lips. His erection was stiff and unyielding. Michonne moaned at the feel of it in her mouth. Rick pushed his head back into his pillow as she filled her mouth with his hard dick over and over again. With every stroke up, she used her tongue to stimulate his sensitive head.

When Rick thought he couldn't handle anymore, he reached for her shoulders. "Michonne…wait…", he gasped. Michonne grabbed a hold of his intruding hands and entwined her fingers with his, keeping him from dislodging her. She continued to blow him, using only her mouth.

" _Shit._ " Rick groaned. Her refusal to separate from his dick aroused him beyond belief. And with her hands out of the way, there was nothing separating her mouth from his entire shaft. He was quickly losing control.

"Take all of it." He whispered. A bolt of desire shot straight to Michonne's pussy at his command, and she slid her lips down to his base without hesitation. Rick moaned something unintelligible. She repeated this motion several times, and Rick all but purred at the sensation.

He couldn't stop the words that began spilling from his lips:

"I want to fuck you."

She made a slurping noise as she slid her lips back up to his tip.

"I want to fuck you on every surface in this house." The more he talked, the more he wanted to say.

She took his entire length into her mouth once more.

"I want to make you scream so loud, they can hear you across the street."

Michonne let his dick drop from her mouth. His words were pushing too many of her buttons. She hurriedly climbed back on top of him. He was more than ready for her. He gripped her hips and watched as she slid down on him.

They both cried out at the penetration.

Michonne was so snug inside, it almost took his breath away. He sat up and moved his hands freely over her body. He couldn't decide where he wanted them. Her breasts were soft and delicious, a perfect fit for his hands. Her ass, on the other hand, seems to overflow between his fingers. He couldn't seem to get it all in his grasp, but he damn sure worked them both into a frenzy trying. Michonne buried her fingers in his hair as they rode each other. They kissed, gasping, tongues sliding together.

"Rick…" Michonne whimpered his name into his mouth.

Rick gave one ass cheek a firm smack in response.

Michonne moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him roughly down onto his back. He smacked her backside again, and she cried out in pleasure.

"Faster." He begged.

Michonne moved her hands to top of the headboard for better leverage, and sped up her movements. Rick was in paradise. He kept one hand on her ass. He moved the other to her wet, swollen center to massage her, and relished her noisy appreciation.

"Michonne." Rick was going wild beneath her. She was rode him hard, shamelessly gasping out his name and a few choice expletives. "God, Michonne, you fuck me so good."

For her, that was the last straw. Hearing him talk dirty to her was more than she could take. She came apart around him. She opened her mouth to scream, not caring who heard her, but nothing came out. She bucked against him, trembling, as she rode out her orgasm. Goosebumps spread across her skin.

She came back down barely in time for Rick's release. She slid off of him, and wrapped her fingers around his dick. He came – _loudly_ – after three hard strokes, spilling himself on his chest and stomach.

They both collapsed back onto the bed when he was dry. They let their breathing return to normal, and enjoyed the feel of the night breeze against their hot skin. After a few minutes, Michonne reached for her discarded t-shirt and handed it to Rick. He used it to clean both of their fluids from his skin. She stood up then.

"Where you going?" Rick asked, his voice laced with satisfaction.

"Bathroom. Be right back." She pressed a quick kiss to his chest, then grabbed his brown shirt and pulled it over her head – just in case Carl were to come out of his room – and started for the bathroom.

Rick stretched and yawned. He heard the floorboards creak slightly as Michonne walked down the hall, then the running faucet. He fell asleep to the sound of her brushing her teeth.


End file.
